


The Next Generation

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Harems, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Pregnancy, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream, Yaoi, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a yaoi story, and rewrite of chap 700 <br/>The war is over and things could finally get back to a sense of normalsy. Well not really…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 The End?

Naruto had saved them, as had Sasuke. However their time in the dream world had opened up a lot of eyes.

Kiba’s Dream

Kiba was in fact Hokage and he proudly made Konoha a better place for dogs, however things took the turn for the pervy, as a familiar blonde came into the room wearing nothing but a dog collar. Kiba smirked at the sight of his lover. “Kiba baby, do you have time to play with me?”

“Fuck yes!” he stripped off his clothes, taking off everything but the kage hat. Naruto pushed Kiba to lean against the desk, his tan hands spread Kiba’s legs feeling up his muscles. His ass cheeks were spread, and the blonde ran his tongue along his crack, each time he swiped his hole Kiba moaned. “Oh pet please!” he cried, and the blonde continued to lick him while groping his firm cheeks.

That talented tongue pierce his hole, and he began to tongue fuck him. Thrusting in and out, and getting his hole nice and wet. The rimming had Kiba leaking all over his desk, but he wasn’t gonna cum from a rim job alone. A made a chakra thread and had it connect to his mates leash. “No more teasing pet, fuck me now!” he tugged on the thread like a leash.

Naruto rose, his huge cock drenched in pre. He positioned himself behind his master. “Yes Hokage-sama!” he growled into the male’s ear. He nipped at the edges and began pushing into him.

“Yes!” he moaned, his insides welcoming the blonde’s huge manhood. “Fuck you fill me so good pet!” he moaned, and the blonde chuckled.

“Well you give me lots of practice.” He starts pounding into Kiba, fucking him wildly, every thrust had the dog boy grunting and growling with pleasure. Their hips meeting with loud slaps, followed by Kiba’s moans. He didn’t care if the whole village heard, he was the hokage and if his lover wanted to fuck him he wasn’t passing up that chance.

Naruto’s cock milked his prostate causing him to shoot all over his desk. “Fuck more!” he moaned and let Naruto put his stamina to good use. Anyone who came to see Kiba that day got an eyeful as the blonde sat in his chair, and bounced Kiba up and down on his hard cock, his own manhood bobbing in the air with every thrust.

The dream ended as the a cursed jutsu was dispelled but seeing Naruto the dog boy couldn’t shake these feelings.

Shino’s Dream

He lay next to Naruto, both were naked surrounded by nothing but trees. “Naruto say my name!” he asked, the blonde was buried inside him, and he leaned up to the bug boy’s ear. “Shino.” He purred, and the brunette shivered. His cock pulsed to life, and the blonde took hold of his length.

“Again.” He pleaded, and Naruto began pumping him.

“Shino.” He says, and another shiver runs down his spine. He kissed the brunette’s neck and earned more pleased groans from the male.

“A-again!” he moaned out.

“My Shino!” that did it, Shino arched his back and came. The blonde in turn filled him up with his seed, the potent seed flooded his belly.

Shino’s dream mostly consisted of Naruto and him going out, and forgetting everyone else but him.

His dream ended, and he was glad to be free.

Gaara’s dream

He had a great life, his father and mother were alive and things were great. The thing that really made him happy was when the 4th hokage visited brining his son with him. The two played and had a good time.

“Say Gaara?”

“Hmm?” the two were building a sand castle.

“When we get older, will you become my bride?” he asks and Gaara blushes. He thinks for a second and then he smiles. “Yes!”

Flash to years later, and his parents and friends were there. Naruto was in a black kimono where he was in white. He walked down the aisle and they said their vows, Naruto kissed him and the crowd cheered. He gasped when the blonde scooped him up bridal style, and whisked him away. “Gaara?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you to.” He was so happy, he had everything he wanted. A family, and a loving husband.

His dream ended and at first he was disappointed, but seeing the blonde’s smiling face he believed that he could one day make his dream come true.

Shikamaru’s Dream

It was a simple dream, Asuma and his father were alive. He was playing a game of chess with Naruto, the blonde was actually good, upon learning the rules he actually had Shikamaru on the ropes. Tough to plan the next move when Naruto just did whatever he wanted. He often went into thinking mode which left the blonde bored and of course that didn’t last.

With a smirk Naruto brought his feet around the bored and to the males crotch. The lazy nin gasped as the front of his pants was pulled down and his member free. The blonde rubbed his cock between his feet, working him to full arousal.

He chuckled as the male was having difficulty concentrating, but made no move to stop him. Pre began to leak out of his member which only allowed the blonde to pump him faster. No this was not cheating Shikamaru still beat Naruto at chess, but got a few releases along the way.

Still he had to clean the mess he made, which meant licking his cum off the blonde’s feet, but looking up and seeing the blonde’s happy face made it all worth it.

The jutsu broke but Shikamaru still played asleep, wanting his fantasy to last a little bit longer.

Sai’s Dream

Sai was moved into Naruto’s apartment, he was taking part in one of his favorite past times. Drawing him naked! The blonde was laid out on the couch in the perfect pose that left everything exposed.

He wasn’t allowed to wear anything except for his hokage necklace that rested beautifully on his pecs. He refused to draw Naruto’s penis in actual length, that was for him to see and enjoy. So he went with the exact opposite of what he was, his lover was big and cut with a nice fat head, but he drew him small and uncut.

His dream ended as the jutsu was dispelled. He was a little upset to see Naruto and Sasuke together but the blonde got down to his level. “I’m glad your good Sai.”

Juugo’s Dream

The orange haired man was naked with a chakra restricting collar around his neck. He was placed on his hands and knees with Sasuke equally naked behind him. The Uchiha’s cock was driving into Juugo hard and fast. “Ah so good! More!”

Sasuke chuckled and swatted the orangette’s ass, making him cry out and tighten around his thrusting length. He came with a loud moan and shot his load all over the ground.

The jutsu ended and Juugo saw Sasuke and Naruto standing together, not as rivals or enemies but as equals.

Suigetsu’s Dream

In his dream he had Sasuke by the balls, literally. He had made Sasuke where a girl’s bikini top and bottoms. He was teasing the Uchiha’s balls, groping and squeezing with his hand, while his other hand was fingering the male’s hole.

Sasuke’s cock was poking out of the top of the swim suit and was leaking heavily, and Suigetsu was greedily licking it up. “That’s it Sasuke-chan cum for me, you know how thirsty I am.”

The raven gasped as the slim digits assaulted his sweet spot and he moaned as he came, the white haired male drinking down all of his essence.

His dream ended and he saw the blonde and the raven standing together.

-x-

Naruto got his arm restored thanks to Tsunade. Sasuke wasn’t gonna stay in the village, he had a lot to atone for but he promised he was going to come back. Naruto pulled him aside. “You know I don’t want you to go, Kakashi has become hokage, he’s planning on pardoning you.”

“I know.” With his only arm he pulled Naruto into a kiss which he quickly dominated. Sasuke moaned as the blonde dominated him, not to hard to do. Using both hands he stripped Sasuke of his clothes, and undid his own pants. “I love you Naruto.” He says, shaking with pleasure.

“I love you to Sasuke.” They bring their manhoods together and begin to frot together, their tongues meeting in a similar erotic dance.

Naruto broke the kiss to attack Sasuke’s neck, he wanted to mark the pale skinned male before him. He nipped and sucked on the spot where his shoulder and neck met, and he moaned. His member began leaking pre which coated Naruto’s length. While they frotted Sasuke used his only hand to prep himself, working his needy hole open.

The blonde lifted the male up and positioned him over his cock. He pulled him down and Sasuke cried out as he was forced open, he was loose from his prep but Naruto was hung. The initial penetration hurt, but the friction of the blonde’s thrusts soon erased the pain and with pleasure.

Sasuke howled with pleasure, as every thrust brought him closer and closer to climax. “Naruto ah Naruto ah ah ah!” he soon found his release, and his clenching inner walls pulled Naruto over with him. “Sasuke!” he moaned as he pumped his seed deep into his belly.

The two collapsed but the blonde pulled away, the raven whined at the loss. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I know, but you won’t be lonely.” He pulled on his clothes. As he did two males came out of hiding. “I’d like to leave Juugo and Suigetsu with you, they’ll make sure you are safe.” The blonde stared at the two. Juugo looked fine with it but the water man not so much.

Naruto stepped up to Juugo and ran his fingers through his hair. The orangette leaned into the touch. “I think Juugo would be better with you, he needs a light to pull him from the darkness.”

“Okay, I’ll be happy to take him in. But the white haired guy stays with you. I want someone looking after ya.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Suigetsu slid over to Sasuke. “I’ll be sure to take care of him for ya.”

“I know you will.” He gave him a fist bump and a wink. The two headed off. “I will come back I promise.”

“So Juugo was it? Do you like ramen? I know a great ramen place.”

“I’ve never had it.” The blonde grinned. “Then you’re in for a treat!”

Karin apparently left with Orochimaru, hopefully she will keep the snake perv out of trouble.

Naruto trained under Tsunade to be the next hokage and to learn some much needed medical Ninjutsu. With it he planned to make everyone’s dream a reality.

Time Skip

Kakashi had a short term as hokage but managed to do some good. He approved Naruto for the clan revival act allowing him to take more than one lover, and thanks to his medical Ninjutsu studies and with a little help from Kyuubi he managed to have a family with each of them.

His son Bolt, who took after him was the child conceived from him and Juugo. The orange haired man had learned the art of the sage and got complete control of his chakra and used it to be Naruto’s personal body guard. He loved to bottom, and when Sasuke paid a visit, Sasuke would top him while Naruto topped Sasuke, it was ten times better than his dream.

His other son Menma, who was a mix of his father Sasuke, and his other father Naruto, had black hair and whisker scars and was able to use the sharingan. It was the longest time Sasuke had spent in Konoha to conceive their son, but he was doing good work. He also made sure to visit more and send gifts whenever he could.

His third child was Tsube, who had his hair, but he had his other father’s eyes and markings. Yes he was the child of Naruto and Kiba. True Kiba couldn’t be hokage, but being one of the mates to the hokage was fair enough. His family no longer raised just dogs, he also trained foxes to be ninja animals. Their son Tsube had both a nin fox and a nin dog at his side.

Then came his fourth son Shikadai, the child that came from his union with Shikamaru. He was Naruto’s advisor and did his job well, though he wished his son didn’t take after him so much it was troublesome.

Gaara and Naruto did get married, thus uniting Suna and Konoha, and it wasn’t long till their own bundle came to be their daughter who he named after his late mother Karura. She had Gaara’s hair and eyes but her father’s whisker scars. Naruto master’s his father’s technique so he could come and go from Konoha to Suna in an instant.

Shino and Naruto did hook up and he was carrying Naruto’s child now, but it’d be a few months to he gave birth. He did take place at the academy and was one of the best teachers around. He couldn’t wait to have a child of his own.

Sai and Naruto just had a kid, and Sai was so proud. His son Jin was a talented artist but was a little shy around others, only being close to his fellow brothers and step fathers. Sai could truly smile now, he was happier than he had ever been.

Naruto helped Sasuke conceive another child, not from him but a child between him and Suigetsu. She had black hair but her dad’s pointy teeth, she had her father’s water body, but Sasuke’s mind and talent for Ninjutsu. She travelled with her papas but saw Naruto as her uncle and his family as hers. Her name was Itako.

Ino had married Darui, and Chouji had married Kamui, both having children so the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho lived on.

Kakashi stepped down from being Hokage and Naruto took over. His time was divided up between his kage duties, his lovers, and his children. He sought balance and used his powers to keep his family happy. His lovers certainly had no complaints as clones made of nature chakra satisfied them every night, with Naruto rotating between them.

His children however were a lot more demanding, Bolt was a lot like him wanting attention, and was willing to act out. He hated his dad being Hokage because that was just more time away from his family. So he made it a rule, that his kids could visit him anytime at the office.

That was gonna bite him today, as all his kids rushed into the new kage meeting. “Oi Uzumaki what is this?”

“Hehehe my kids

are so full of energy aren’t they?”

The End?


End file.
